Previously we showed that there was a strong correlation between increased tryptophan metabolism and increased pterin synthesis in macaques infected with an immunosuppressive D-retrovirus. Investigation of these two biochemical pathways in tissue culture model systems has now enabled us to establish that these pathways are induced in parallel by cytokines and that the metabolism of tryptophan does not require reduced pterin cofactors.